


Vapour

by gaysmutslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Caring Steve Rogers, Cutesy, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysmutslut/pseuds/gaysmutslut
Summary: Just a cutesy Stucky fluff story.——————————————————————————Bucky is sick and Steve is there to help him.——————————————————————————Canon doesn’t apply to this at all - story set in present but Bucky doesn’t have a metal arm etc.





	Vapour

**•  VAPOUR  •**

 

Bucky wasn’t up yet. Steve had left him in bed, fast asleep and breathing heavily. He had a look at the clock as he poured coffee into Bucky’s favorite mug, adding just a splash of milk. Just how Bucky liked it.

Steve put the mug onto a small wooden tray along with a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs and a rose that was starting to wilt slightly. Steve wiped a splash of cooking oil of his white tank top and gripped the tray, carrying it towards the stairs carefully. With every step, the plate wobbled and the mug shook. Steve grit his teeth as he made his way up the stairs, on the brink of splashing coffee all over himself. 

A wave of relief washed over him as he found himself on the landing, all the coffee still inside the mug. Steve gentler nudged the bedroom door open with his shoulder and walked in. The room was still dark, with only the faint shine of daylight creeping in from under the curtains. 

Bucky was curled up on the bed, hugging his sheets. Steve placed the tray on Bucky’s side table and climbed into bed. Steve stroked Bucky’s back, watching his crush sleep softly. Eventually, Bucky’s eyes opened. He groaned loudly and shielded his eyes, retreating back under the covers.

"Everything okay, Buck?” Steve asked, pulling the sheet down so he could see Bucky’s face, “I’ve got breakfast if you’re hungry.”

"I think I’m sick,” Bucky responded. His voice was all congested and he sniffled loudly when he finished.

"Aww, baby, I’m sorry,” Steve said, brushing the hair from Bucky’s face. Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s head.

"You’re burning up,” Steve stated, stroking Bucky’s smooth jaw.

"I’m fine, really,” Bucky argued, trying to get up. Steve pushed him back down.

"You’re not, Buck,” Steve explained.

"It’s just a stupid cold and a cold can’t do shit,” Bucky grumbled, wiping his nose.

"You have a fever so I recommend you just rest today and I’ll get you what you need, that sound okay?” Steve told Bucky.

”You don’t have to do that, Steve,” Bucky retorted, curling under the sheets.

“Don’t be silly, I want to,” Steve smiled, kissing Bucky on the forehead, “I’ll be right back, okay.”

Steve got up and left the bedroom, walking down the stairs. After a while, Steve came back into the bedroom and placed a ton of stuff on the nightstand. He grabbed a thermostat and brought it up to Bucky's face.

"Open up," Steve said. Bucky opened his mouth and closed it around the thermometer, waiting for the beep. After a while, Steve heard the noise and checked the screen.

"It's 100.1," Steve stated, "I was right."

"As you always like to be," Bucky grinned, stroking Steve's thigh. Steve gripped Bucky's hand and brought it up to his face, kissing it gently.

"What else did you bring?" Bucky asked, looking over to Steve's pile of things. 

"I got some aspirin, tissues, lozenges and some Vaporub," Steve replied, "Oh, and a lot of water."

"Thanks, babe." Bucky smiled, curling up more into the sheets. Steve grabbed the aspirin and the glass of water.

"Here, take this," the blonde boy said, handing them to his boyfriend. Bucky took the aspirin and washed it down with the water, placing it down.

"Can you put some Vaporub on me, Steve?" Bucky questioned, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Sure, but you'll need to take off your shirt," Steve responded, grabbing the bottle of Vaporub. Bucky slid his white shirt off and threw it onto the floor, lying back. Steve pulled the covers off him and climbed onto Bucky, straddling his hips.

"I've always liked this position," Bucky grinned, biting his lip.

"I wish I could, Buck, but you're sick," Steve explained, "but I swear I'll make it up to you when you're feeling better."

"You better," Bucky smiled, placing his hands behind his head. Steve stared down at his boyfriend's gorgeously chiseled chest and rubbed his pecs gently. Bucky moaned quietly as Steve ran his fingers down his abs, just stopping before the hem of his underwear.

"You're driving me crazy here," Bucky whined. Steve laughed and scooped out some Vaporub with his fingers and slicked it on his hands, massaging it into Bucky's chest. Bucky leaned back and felt himself get heavy as he relaxed, letting Steve take care of him. The familiar menthol scent began to fill his nose. Steve continued to massage his boyfriend's muscular pecs until he was sure he'd rubbed it all in.

"All done, Buck," Steve said, placing the bottle on the nightstand.

"God, I wish you hadn't stopped," Bucky said. Steve smirked and climbed back under the covers. Bucky rolled onto his side and let Steve wrap his arms around him. He curled his back into Steve, letting his warmth radiate all over him. 


End file.
